


A small question for an angel

by Taytay4674788



Category: Batim - Fandom, Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Boris - Freeform, F/M, Henry - Freeform, Joey - Freeform, Sammy Lawrence - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taytay4674788/pseuds/Taytay4674788
Summary: This is my very first story! All characters belong to their owners (theMeatly).I hope you enjoy reading, and leave constructive criticism in the comments!





	A small question for an angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first story! All characters belong to their owners (theMeatly). 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading, and leave constructive criticism in the comments!

When Alice was first created bendy did find Alice very attractive. Even though he would never admit it out loud. He would constantly prank her and tease her even though a little bit of it was showing some affection. 

And today was no different.  
Bendy headed towards the music department since Alice spends a lot of time going over and practicing her parts.  
_I swear.. She practically _ **lives**_ in the music department.. _  
Bendy came to a halt, spotting the angel in her favorite practice room rehearsing her song. Bendy closed his eyes and listened to the muted singing from the glass for a minute. To bendy her voice was almost hypnotic and still believes to this day that Henry or Joey had added some sort of spell to alive when they created her.  
"Hey buddy? Are you okay?"  
Bendy snapped out of it and jerked back to see that it was Boris before regaining his composure.  
"Y..yeah, Boris, I just got lost in thought.. That's all." Boris crossed his arms and gave bendy an expression of disbelief on his face.  
" You were thinking about miss Alice again, weren't ya?"  
Bendy then turned a slight shade of red and wouldn't look Boris in the eye.  
" Not.. Exactly."  
Boris uncrossed his arms "Bendy, I've known you for quite some time and I haven't seen you this dazed since Alice was created."  
Bendy started to become defensive "I was dazed only _**one**_ time"  
Boris gave bendy another look of disbelief " I counted 23 times total. Today makes 24."  
Bendy was about to counter back, but he couldn't speak because Boris was.. Well, right. After about a moment of silence between the two with Alice's singing filling the empty space of the music department Boris spoke.  
"Bendy, just ask miss Alice out. You're good friends with her. I don't think she'll think it's another prank of yours."  
Bendy then gathered up all the courage he had before going into the practice room. 

Alice had started to collect her music before she heard a knock on the door "I'll be out in a minute Sammy!" She opened the door quickly to find not Sammy, but the prankster demon.  
"Oh! I'm sorry bendy I thought you were-"  
Bendy smiled with some nervousness "i..its alright toots. Do you mind if I ask you something, important?"  
Alice was a bit puzzled by the formal tone of the demon and that he seemed to come to her (out of anyone in the studio) a question.  
"I don't have any plans but I do suppose I have a minute.. What's on your mind sweetheart?"  
Bendy took a deep breath before he started to explain. "Well.. Ever since you were created I did find you.. Well, I still do.. Find you.. Attractive." Bendy started to look away from alice. "And .. I know we are just friends and I've pranked you slot in the past but .. I .. Was wondering if you'd go out with me?.." Bendy looked at Alice, for reassurance. Alice was surprised, for she did have some feelings for the demon but she didn't think he liked her. She glowed a little bit before kissing bendy on the cheek.  
" does that answer your question darlin'?"  
Bendy became estatic on the inside and tried not to let it show, but some of it came through "why toots .. Yes it does ."


End file.
